


From Day to Night

by Livefory0u



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livefory0u/pseuds/Livefory0u
Summary: Min Yoon-gi is a prince in this beautiful utopian land. Can he keep his priorities straight when everything goes wrong?(I am bad at Bios, but I have put a lot of time and effort into this story and I don't wanna spoil anything!)





	1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly rose up against the dew filled mountain sides of this utopian world. Birds chirping filled the silent night sky with daylight and joy as morning was on the run. Yoon-Gi lied asleep underneath his silky white bed sheets. The sun began to creep up upon him as it shown through his white curtains. With a slight groan, Yoon-Gi placed his pillow over his head. He hated mornings because the last thing he wanted to do was get up and face another day. The relentless sun forced its light into the room more. With a loud sigh, Yoon-Gi threw the pillow and sat up. He flung his head back to see the gold plated ceiling above him. Closing his eyes, the breeze from his open glass door hit his face gently; his blonde, curly hair flowing ever so slightly with the curtains. Forcing his eyes back open, he looked down to the white feathered pillow that now was arranged by his feet. Yoon-Gi raised up his hands as he placed them both to cover his face. His red ruby ring shined so brightly that the crickets in the field ahead could see its beauty. Turning to his left, he picked up the corner of his blanket and tossed it off of him. One foot hit the cold tile floor with a smack and the other one soon did the same. Struggling to stand, he let out a silent yawn, his face squishing together with a crinkle in his nose. As he managed to finally take his first step of the day, he saw his messy hair in the vanity mirror ahead of him. All of the villagers fawned over Yoon-Gi. He was short and petite, but had this softly masculine appeal to him. His gently bleached blonde hair cut right down the middle as it curled off onto each side of his circular face. Yoon-Gi walked closer to the glass mirror. He looked at himself to see his black tea eyes looking back at him. Taking himself in, he never understood what people had seen in him. All he could see was a frail and unattractive boy who was not fit to be the next king. He turned away from himself as he slipped on his warm wool slippers. Though he may not be the king yet, he never imagined how soon it would be until he was.  
Yoon-Gi placed his hand on the cold brass door knob as he turned it to open while rubbing his eye with his other hand. Another yawn escapes his mouth as he seems a pair of feet in front of him  
.   
“Oh… I was uh, I was just coming to wake you.” Smiled Jungkook as he stood before a messy haired Yoon-Gi.

Kook had been in love with Yoon-Gi for the part few years. Once his parents died, the king had took this by underneath his read cape. Though Kook didn’t live in the castle, he did live in the guest house outside it. All of the girls fawned over Jungkook. He was tall and handsome with beautifully perfect skin. His shaggy brown hair covered his chocolate eyes slightly and he had a smile that would make any person’s knees weak. Though Jungkook could have whoever he desired, he was only interested in one person. That one person being his best friend Min Yoon-Gi. 

“Morning Kook.” Said Yoon-Gi with a slight smile.   
Yoon-Gi always had to look Kook’s eyes. Once Yoon-Gi grew to trust people, he would respectfully look them in the eyes when he or they talked. 

“Did you sleep well last night? I saw your light was on late last night. Were you pacing again?” Kook sighed as he flung his long arm over Yoon-Gi. At first Yoon-Gi would flinch when he was touched, but now he kind of enjoyed it. 

“I just had a lot on my mind that's all.” Replied Yoon-Gi as he began to walk down the corridor. 

“Well if you want to talk you know I am here.” Laughs Kook slightly. 

Nodding and Looking up, Yoon-Gi saw the heads of animals that lined the walls. Yoon-Gi always hated this corridor. He felt guilt and remorse as he thought how beautiful these animals would be alive.

“I hate this hallway too. I feel like I have a hundred eyes on my back at every given second.” Laughs Jungkook. “Plus, I feel it's a little unsettling parading dead animals on the walls.” He shivers slightly to act as if the thought gave him the chills.

“They are my father’s and his father’s trophies. I never quite understood the thrill.” Sighed Yoon-Gi as he leaned into Jungkook who still had his arm conveniently placed around him.

They both took a left as they walked down the red wool carpets. The smell of freshly cooked eggs filled the air. Yoon-Gi’s stomach let out a little growl as he smiled. Most of the reason he was pacing last night was because he was hungry and was too lazy to fix himself a snack, but he wasn’t going to admit that to Jungkook.   
As they both entered the dining area, Kook pulled out the red wood chair and sat down beside Yoon-gi.

“How is my little soldier?” Asked Yoon-Gi’s mother as she her small hands ruffled his fuzzy messed up hair. 

“ Morning mother.” He smiled sleepy as he stood up to kiss her gently on the cheek. Besides Kook, the only person Yoon-Gi has ever been close to was his mother. He would die if it meant her life would be spared from the grasps of God.   
Everyone turned to look behind them as the heard the loud footsteps of the king making his way inside. Though Yoon-Gi was never close to his father, he sure did look up to him a lot. He was a stop and powerful man who was able to run this world with no war and violence involved. 

“How is everyone this fine spring morning?” Smiled his father as he sat down in his big wooden chair. 

“I am doing well darling. I was just thinking of how I was going to repaint the throne room today. Do you think Royal blue or a dazzling yellow?” Smiled his wife as the lovely maids brought in the freshly prepared breakfast. “thank you.” Said mother to the maid as she looked back at her husband.

“Royal blue is always a favorite of mine.” He smiled as the food was placed in front of him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he began to eat.  
Yoon-Gi was completely uninterested in the conversation once the food had arrived. His eyes began to sparkle as the steam from the sausage covered his face,  
“What about the king to be?” Asked the King.

“What?” Asked Yoon-Gi as he stuffed a full link in his mouth at once.

“How are you this morning?” He repeated as he ate as well. 

“I am okay I guess. Kook and I were just thinking about maybe going out today.” He said while looking down to his almost empty plate. 

”I was thinking Yoon-Gi could use some fresh air for one.” Added Kook. 

“Son, you should get out more since you are going to take over my throne once I die.The people need to know what they are in for. At this point, they probably think I lied about having a son.” Laughed the King. Everything was about ruling to him and Yoon-Gi didn’t have the heart to tell him he had no intentions on being the next future king.

A few minutes had passed in complete silence. Kook looked over at Yoon-Gi who was staring down at his empty white plate. Noticing he wasn’t going to look up anytime soon, he hit his knee against Yoon-Gi’s to grab his attention.

“ Maybe we could go to the spring festival today. I assume the people would love to see the prince make an appearance.” Smiled Jungkook slightly towards Yoon-Gi. He never visits the people. It's not that Yoon-Gi doesn’t care about them; it's just he doesn’t know how to react to their praise. 

“I guess there is nothing wrong with that idea. I would like to change out of my bed clothes first.” He laughed quietly with a smile.

“That sounds like a lot of fun you two. I don’t think my son has left the house in over a week. Depression creeps along faster when you are alone.” Says his mother with the sound of worry in her voice. 

“I am okay mom.” Says Yoon-Gi as he puts his hands on the table and pushes himself out of the chair.   
“I will be back in a few.” He slightly smiled at Yoon-Gi as he walked out of the dining room leaving nothing, but the echoes of his footsteps.

As Yoon-Gi went over to his room he looked down to avoid the animals on the walls. He sighed slightly as he made it to his room and shut the big wooden door. Min Yoon-Gi was never the best at planning a decent looking outfit. What he enjoyed to wear was not deemed appropriate to his father the king. He placed his hand on the golden handle as he pulled out his drawer. He decided on wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a white silk top. As he unbuttoned his top he saw the scar he had placed on his chest. Growing up as a kid he was very quiet and lonely, as he is now. Many boys teased him in high school because he could have any girl he wanted in school, but he always turned them down. Jealousy outraged these hormonal teen boys. One morning on Yoon-Gi’s way to school, the leader of a group of guys at his school decided to stalk and follow him. He knew they were behind him, but he decided to just go on with his life. Soon after, one of the boys jumped out in front of him, cutting him with the dull end of his little steak knife. Yoon-Gi was strong enough to get away, but his body never healed and so a scar will always remain to remind Yoon-Gi that he was a freak compared to the others. Only if those boys knew he was to be the future ruler of their land.   
Buttoning up the white silk shirt, he left a bottom few unbuttoned and tucked them into his pants as the other half dropped past hips. He took one more glance in the mirror as he ruffled his hand through his hair. He nodded at himself a little as he turned to leave the room. Opening the door he saw a Jungkook leaning up against the wall.

“You clean up well.” He smirks slightly as it turns into a smile. 

“So you say every time I put on clothes that are not my bed wear.” He smiled slightly back.

They both shared a light laugh as they made their way to exit the castle. Kook placed his arm onto Yoon-Gi’s shoulder as he looked over at him. Kook knew Yoon-Gi did not see himself as beautiful. Jungkook wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but maybe himself, that he was in-love with Yoon-Gi. He would often find himself staring right at him and talking in the beauty he beheld. 

“What are you looking at?” Asked Yoon-Gi as he turned to look into his best friend’s eyes. 

“Oh it's nothing. You just had a feather from you pillow in your hair.” Said Kook as he pretended to pick the feather out. “ I got it don’t worry.” He smile slightly.

Not far from the castle held the festival. People were dancing, singing, and stuffing their bellies to the brim with food. It was a sight to see. Flowers were arranged in the most beautiful of ways. Men walked down the street with their swords and a flower behind their ear. Women were wearing long dresses that reflected the sunlight in the most angelic way. Their hair was braided around their heads as a crown of flowers draped on top.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Asked Kook with a charming smile.

“Yeah it is. I can’t believe that within the 25 years I have been alive, I have never attended the spring festival.” He said as he looked around and breathed in the sweet sugar floating in the spring air. 

“Hey! Everyone look! It’s prince Yoon-Gi.” Yelled a girl with excitement.

“And he is with Jungkook! “ another girl swooned. 

“They really adore you ya know.” Smiled Jungkook.

“I don’t know why they would. They seem to adore you more.” Laughed Yoon-Gi. He was never one to talk himself up, and if anyone did he would shut them down immediately. He wasn’t a fan of lies. Even if they were not lies in the first place. 

As all the girls came running over to Yoon-Gi and Jungkook, he looked to his left to see a man who was pure lust. As Yoon-Gi looked that way, he found it hard to stop. Glancing at him was like an addictive drug he couldn’t seem to get enough of. The man was shorter, maybe an inch or so below Yoon-Gi himself. He had a petite and almost feminine frame. His hair was silver and it dropped on either side of his face. His mysterious blue eyes enchanted Yoon-Gi as they complemented his bluish silver hair. The part that Yoon-Gi was drawn to most were his lips. They were perfectly shaped and pink and all he could think of was placing his lips onto his.

“Who are you looking at?” Asked Jungkook in the middle of talking to the girls.

“Who is he?” Asked Yoon-Gi as he nodded his head into the direction of the mysterious man before him.

Jungkook looked in the direction that Yoon-Gi nodded in to see none other than Park Jimin. Kook knew exactly who this man was and he also knew he was pure mischief. 

“He is no one you need to concern yourself with.” Said Jungkook as he choked on his words. 

Yoon-Gi didn’t feel like pressing too much into Jungkook, but he was filled with curiosity on who this beautiful man was. Jimin then turned his head to look over at Yoon-Gi. As they both looked in each others direction their eyes finally met. Yoon-Gi felt as if his heart was bound to bounce out of his throat. Jimin smirked seductively at Yoon-gi as he looked away his hair covering his left half of his face. Yoon-Gi looked down to his feet in order to rearrange himself, but when he looked back up, the unknown vixen was nowhere to be seen. All Yoon-Gi could hear was echos of his name. He soon snapped out of the trance to see a group of girls huddled around him, eager to talk.   
A few hours had passed as the sun was setting beyond the horizon. Jungkook’s arm was wrapped around Yoon-Gi’s frail shoulders. As the evening progressed into night, Yoon-Gi let out a small yawn.

“We arrived, we saw, and we conquered. I say it's best we head back home. Maybe you will be able to get some sleep tonight.” Smiled Jungkook at his best friend. 

“Yeah maybe we should.” Said Yoon-Gi as he talked through a yawn. 

As they both began to head back, Yoon-Gi sleepily pushed himself more into the warmth of Jungkook’s body. Though this felt like a simple act to Min Yoon-Gi, Jungkook could barely breathe his heart was thumping so hard. 

“You okay? Your breathing oddly.” Asked Yoon-Gi with the sound of worry in his voice.

“Yeah I am fine… just sleepy is all.” Jungkook managed to say.

The next few steps to the castle were taken quitely. Once they arrived, they noticed the door guard was not at his post. 

“That's odd…” mumbled Jungkook as he pulled Yoon-Gi closer. The King said that if a situation ever arose, Kook was the one to make sure Yoon-Gi was always safe. 

As the both opened the door to the castle, they quietly crept inside. “Mother? Father?” Called Yoon-Gi, but all that filled the air was the falling dust and the drafty air. All of the lights were off, or so they thought. A dim light lit the floor awhiles down the corridor. The light that's shining still was that dinning room area they had ate breakfast at hours before. Taking a delicate footstep after the next, Jungkook and Yoon-Gi had arrived to the dining room. 

“On the count of three… make sure to stay behind me.” Said Jungkook as he kept his arm behind him. He and Yoon-Gi’s right shoulders touching the cool wall beside them. 

“Okay.” Replied Yoon-Gi.

“Three…,Two…, One…,” Jungkook and Yoon-Gi both jumped into the dining room doorway to see his mother and fathers faces placed in the bowel of their soup.

“Mom… Dad?” He whispered quietly as he nervously walked up to them. He placed his hands on his mother's shoulders as he attempted to shake her awake. “Mother please wake up!” He said with scared anger and sadness. Yoon-Gi lifted up his mother's head to see her eyes had rolled to the back of her skull. The white eyes that were showing were all covered in thick red blood. Lifting up her head more, blood began to drain out of her nose like a leaky faucet and her mouth was dropped open with soup still inside. Crimson blood filled her beef stew. Yoon-Gi let out a scream as he jumped back, his mother’s face plopping back in the bowel causing the spoon to clink against it and blood to splash out onto the already red wood. 

“In the name of God.” Mumbled Kook as he placed his hand over his mouth in shock. He looked over at Yoon-Gi who’s once white shirt was now splashed with blood. He had fallen to the ground and tucked his head in between his thin knees. Jungkook ran over to Yoon-Gi as he put his arm around him. Yoon-Gi’s whole body collapsed into Jungkook as his cries filled the morbid dining room. The stench of death overflowing the smell of the roses Yoon-Gi had picked the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
A quiet week has passed since the death of the King and his lovely Queen, Yoon-Gi has spent these days in the darkness of his room with only the shadow figures keeping him company. For the last seven days, Jungkook has stopped by to make sure he was okay, but all he could hear was the breathing of Yoon-gi through the red door. 

6 days before, Yoon-Gi sat on the lounge sofa with his hands covering face, sigh slightly. Today was not beautiful like the one before. The scent of the freshly grown spring flowers had been drowned away with the dank rain, while the sky was so immersed in darkness that the sun was nowhere to be seen. Yoon-Gi’s left leg was shaking uncontrollably as Jungkook shut the door behind the Undertaker who had just taken and cleaned the bodies to prep them for their burial service. As Kook locked the door, he turned to see Yoon-Gi’s leg shaking intensely. Sitting down beside him on the beige couch, Jungkook set his hand on top of Yoon-Gi’s upper thigh. Yoon-Gi flinched a little as he looked up to see Jungkook sitting beside him. 

“What did they say was the cause of death.” Mumbled Yoon-Gi as he placed his hand on top of Jungkook. Here was yet again another simple moment for Yoon-Gi, but a big one for Jungkook.

“Maybe we should talk about this later.”Replied Jungkook as he tried to refrain from hitching his voice. He was used to always touching Yoon-Gi, but Yoon-Gi never attempted to touch him back. 

“I am ready to know, Jungkook. I can’t sleep not knowing who killed my parents.” he said with anger fumming inside him.

“It was… it was your mother Yoon-Gi. She had put rat poisoning within the soup your father and her were prepared to eat. The police ruled it as a murder suicide.” Jungkook said with a shake in his voice. 

“What?” replied Yoon-Gi as his voice cracked deeply.

“Yoon-Gi please don’t make me repeat myself.” Said Jungkook as he stared down directly onto their combined hands.

Yoon-Gi’s body completely stopped shaking as he felt tears brim his eyes. He then rips his hand off of Jungkook’s. “My mother did not do this…” 

“That's what the undertaker said. Yoon-Gi I am so,” but before Jungkook could finish his sentence, Yoon-Gi abruptly interrupted him.  
“Well the Undertaker is wrong! My mother did not fucking do this! How in the hell am I supposed to believe this murder suicide bullshit!” Yelled Yoon-Gi as he rose himself from the couch. He looked down onto Jungkook who had seemed terrified in the moment.  
Yoon-Gi always seemed moody, but he never acted on his inner aggression, but his full glass tipped over. His parents were murdered and he knew that was the truth. He would not allow his innocent mother take the fall for this gruesome murder that had been committed.

“I am going to my room. Just go home for now, I would like to be alone.” Yoon-Gi sighed as he brushed his hands through his hair.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea right now Yoon-Gi.” Said Jungkook as he stood up to look and Min Yoon-Gi.

“It is not your call to tell me what is and is not best for me.” said Yoon-Gi as his voice raised in anger. He tried to cool himself down, but an eternal flame had been lit and it was never burning out. “Just go home now. I am not feeling like repeating myself today.” 

“Okay…, but I am going to stop by later tonight. Your first instinct is to push me away and I get that, but you are going to need a shoulder and I will be your light at the end of the tunnel.” smiled Jungkook ever so slightly as he stood closely to Yoon-Gi, his eyes staring into Jungkook’s. 

As he breaks the eye contact, he brushes his shoulder past Yoon-Gi and made his way out of the castle. He was worried about what Yoon-Gi would do. He was all alone in a big castle on a dreary rainy day. The words of Yoon-Gi’s late mother crossed through Jungkook’s mind, “ Depression creeps along faster when you are alone.” Leaving Yoon-Gi all by his lonesome with nothing but dusty ghosts and the simmering remain of old echos may have not been the best idea, but Jungkook loved Yoon-Gi and knew he should respect his wishes.

A week had passed since the brutal murder on the King and Queen. Kook stopped by every day break and evening to check up on Yoon-Gi, but he refused to leave his room. Some night Jungkook could hear the soft cries of Yoon-Gi’s, while other nights he could hear the shattering noises of items being thrown and broken.

Yoon-Gi sat in his dark room with nothing, but himself and the sadness and anger that followed. Depression came over him eventually in the form of aggression. Losing a loved one is tough, but when it's your only family you will most certainly feel alone. On the first night after his parents death, Yoon-Gi had locked his door and turned off all the lights. All he could hear was the hard rain drops sliding down the cool glass windows. He stood with his back against the door,his eyes averting to the rain droplets sliding down his window. Almost in sync with the falling rain, Yoon-Gi’s body collapsed onto the floor. He couldn't hold back his sadness anymore as these tears of his overcame him. All that could come to mind was his mother standinding in front of him. His imagination almost felt real because he could feel his mother ruffle his now dirty blonde hair. 

“How is my little soldier?” echoed Yoon-Gi’s imagination.

“Mom?” he questioned as he looked up to see nothing but his shadow reflecting off the rainy moonlit room.

Night two is when Jungkook decided he couldn’t leave him alone anymore.Jungkook was feeling alone himself. The King was like a father to him. Jungkook had faced many trials in the past that have led him to the life he lives now, but in the end, the King was not Jungkook’s dad, he was Yoon-Gi’s. He knew he had to check on Yoon-Gi because the sadness Jungkook had been feeling couldn’t even compare to what Yoon-Gi was feeling. Letting himself into the castle, he looked up to see the full moon on the rise, the full moon he always hated.   
Entering the castle, Jungkook could feel the eerie aura that loomed over the shady hallways like a storm cloud ready to burst with rain. Yoon-Gi sat in the middle of his ragged carpet with his face in his hands. It had been three days and he has yet to cope with the loss of his parents. He had no one to go to; no uncle, grandparents, or even close cousins to provide him love. He did have Jungkook, but he didn’t know what he felt towards him. Was it anger and resentment or a brotherly love, this question lingered in Yoon-Gi’s mind, but was quickly replaced by doubt. Who is going to love a broken doll like me? Who is going to want to look in the eyes of their king to see a shattered little boy crying for his mother? Yoon-Gi stood up to see himself in the mirror. Though Yoon-Gi was overflowing with despair, he swore he saw himself smile in the reflection. 

“Who will ever love a boy like you?” said Yoon-Gi’s reflection back to him. His hands trembled as the veins within his arm began to pop out. Yoon-Gi replaced his sadness with anger. He rose his face up to the mirror who was mocking him moments before. He threw his little fist into the glass mirror he hated so desperately. 

Jungkook was nearing Yoon-Gi’s door. As he placed his hand up to knock, he was interrupted by the loud sound of shattering glass. Kook jumped slightly as he drew back his hand and placed it into the pocket of his light blue jeans. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He knew in his heart that he needed to check on his best friend, his love, but fear had overcame him. Jungkook has never seen Yoon-Gi in this state. Maybe coming back tomorrow would be a good call.

The next four days had passed by slowly. Every night Jungkook sat on the other end of Yoon-Gi’s doorway. All he could see in the darkness was the moon reflecting of the taxidermies beedy marble eyes. He wanted to talk to Yoon-Gi, but every night was worse than the last, tonight was different. As Jungkook sat by the door, he heard it slowly creek open. He jumped to his feet to see a miserable looking Yoon-Gi behind the frame.

“You came out.” smiled Kook as he looked at his friend before him. You couldn’t see much in the cave like hallway, but you could see the dried up eyes of the man before you. 

“Will you come lay with me…?” mumbled Yoon-Gi to the younger boy who had lingered outside of his door for days. 

“I um… I would be more than happy to.” replied Jungkook as his heart race began to beat out like a frog stuck in his throat. 

As Jungkook entered the room his eyes were automatically drawn to the broken glass and the outcome of shards on the floor.   
“Yoon-Gi, give me your hand.” demanded Jungkook. He didn’t know what that loud noise was the other night, but now he has an idea. 

“It’s not that bad… really, don’t worry about it Kook.” said Yoon-Gi with a mumble. He laid himself in his untouched bed as he lifted up the covers and buried himself underneath. He lifted them up slightly for Jungkook to crawl in beside him. They had spent the night with each other before, but the feeling of intimacy never introduced itself like it did tonight. 

Jungkook swallowed his anxiety as he nodded and crawled into bed beside Min Yoon-Gi. As he positioned himself in the bed, Yoon-Gi scooted a little closer to him. Jungkook was like a human heater, his body put off so much heat that it warmed Yoon-Gi’s cold and frail body.

“You are warm.” he mumbled as he nuzzled himself closer to Jungkook. Yoon-Gi never was much of a cuddler, but he need the warm embrace of a familiar face because all he has seen was his own. 

Jungkook smiled slightly as he lifted up his arm and placed it delicately around Yoon-Gi’s small shoulders. He then reached down to grab Yoon-Gi’s hand, but all he could feel was the unhealed scabs of Yoon-Gi’s broken mirror incident. As Yoon-Gi engulfed himself into Jungkook’s arms, he buried his head into his firm chest. The scene was truly beautiful. Jungkook ran his long fingers through Min Yoon-Gi’s dirty, blonde hair as he sang to him softly, I can only see you, I can only see you alone. Look, I’m fair with everyone else but you, now I can’t live a day without you, Sung Jungkook softly. He always wanted to be a writer and make his own music, but he decided to keep that dream to himself. He continued to quietly sing the lyrics as they came to mind, but Yoon-Gi had already drifted into a deep slumber, curled up in the warmth of Jungkook’s body. 

As morning came, Yoon-Gi sat and woke up to see Jungkook’s head resting on the pillow behind him. He groaned slightly as a little smile crossed his face. Yoon-Gi didn’t know what it was, but seeing Jungkook’s face in the morning was the kind of medicine he needed. The smile quickly faded as Yoon-Gi realized what today was. Today was the memorial funeral of his two recently ghosted parents. 

“Good Morning.” Said Jungkook in a deeper voice than normal. The voice sent chills down Yoon-Gi’s spine.

“Morning.” he replied back as he rubbed his hands through his nasty blonde hair. “Damn I really need to shower.” he groaned as he flopped back down onto the pillow behind him.

“Yeah no kidding.” laughed Jungkook huskily as he turned his head to look over into Yoon-Gi's eyes.

“I am going to do that right now.” said Yoon-Gi quickly as he hopped out of bed awkwardly. Something about Jungkook was making him feel weird and he did not like it.

“Oh um okay.” replied Kook as he sat up and rested his back the headboard of the bed. He looked out to see the rainy days have passed as the sun decided to come from hiding and shine on the town. Today was a beautiful day to mourn.

Yoon-Gi stood in the shower room as he began to strip off his week old clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror to see nothing, but flaws and imperfections. He broke his one mirror only to be haunted by another. Yoon-Gi turned the faucet as water began to spew from the head’s nossel. He stepped one foot in the shower as he felt the steaming hot water hit is pale back. All the color of his skin had left his body and faded away. The beedy droplets of water rapidly flew down Yoon-Gi’s defined back. He sighed slightly as he began and finished his long shower. He placed his fluffy white towel on his head as he ruffled it intensely. The time has come for him to make himself presentable for the funeral that was being held today.

Hours had passed as Jungkook and Yoon-Gi sat on the sofa, their knees touching one another. The funeral was starting any minute at the castle, and every villager was invited to mourn. 

“This is the first time they see me as king.” Said Yoon-Gi nervously. He never wished to be king, but here he is throne and all.

“You’ll be fine. I promise you.” smiled Jungkook.

Yoon-Gi instantly felt a slight bit better from Jungkook’s reassuring words. 

“I should go and start greeting people.” said Yoon-Gi. He felt the tears brim his eyes again, but he had to look strong so he pushed them down.

He made his way to the front door as people began entering one after the next.

“Yoon-Gi how are you doing?” asked Yoon-Gi’s semi-close friend, Kim Taehyung. He had entered in with his friend group, Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok. He barely saw these boys, but when he did he always seemed to feel a little less alone. 

“I am pushing through.” replied Yoon-Gi as Jin and Taehyung opened their arms for a hug. Yoon-Gi was not much of a hugger, but he couldn’t refuse those boys. 

“I am glad to hear that.” smiled Namjoon as his cute little dimples sunk into his cheeks.

“We are gonna go find a seat. Maybe we can catch up with you later, I bought alcohol.” laughed Hoseok slightly. He knew how Yoon-Gi felt about alcohol and if anything could make him happy for a split second, that's what it would be.

“Thanks guys. I will take you all up on that offer tonight.” he smiled slightly as they smiled back and made their ways to the wake room.

A few more people had came in and it seemed the flow had stopped. Yoon-Gi had greeted everyone with a tissue, hug, and a forced smile; he was glad that part was over. He began to shut the door, but as he did he felt a force push on the other side.  
Yoon-Gi opened the door to see the beautifully crafted man he saw last Saturday at the spring festival. 

“I am here for the wake. You must be Min Yoon-Gi, I am Park Ji Min.” he smiled ever so slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone imagines what Hell is like, they picture the eternal flames and the ashes floating around the firey pit; the devil is seen as a red man with big black horns and a pitchfork ready to punish and destroy you over and over again. Hell is seen as a place where your body is burnt into the floating ashes around you, but this is not how Hell really is. Hell is freezing cold, it's so cold that it burns off your skin and freezes your eyes open. The ashes that everyone talks about is actually sleet that covers the frozen brick pathways. Your tortured by your own mind as you relive over and over your least favorite memories. As for the devil, he is not red with black horns, but he is tall and the most beautiful man you have ever seen. The devil is not a hideous beat, but an Angel fallen from Heaven. Most people don’t see Lucifer’s face because he is often masked within each and everyone of you. As of right now, he was hidden in the despair of a beautiful young prince named Min Yoon-Gi.

Yoon-gi sat in the front row. All that was in his line of view were his two parents lifeless corpses. He couldn’t bare to look at them, but he also couldn’t look away.

“Hey Yoon-Gi…” said Jungkook in a ploy to get him to look away. “Why don’t you sleep over at the guest house with me tonight?” he smiles warmly at Yoon-Gi who had diverted his eyes to Jungkook’s. 

“I am hanging out with some old friends tonight, but thanks for the offer.” Mumbled Yoon-Gi as he looked back down to his hands that rested intertwined on his lap.

“Old friends? I am not meaning to come off rude, but you have never told me you had friends.” Replied Jungkook with the look of shock on his face.

“I don’t have to report everything about my past life to you Kook.” Stated Yoon-Gi as he looked around for the guys he was talking to earlier, but they were nowhere to be seen. 

“I didn’t say you had too.” replied Jungkook with defence in his tone. Last night was magical to Jungkook. Seeing the man he loved treat him in such a rude manor was making his heart ach in more ways than one. 

Throughout the rest of the beautifully dark service, Jungkook and Yoon-Gi sat in pure silence. Not even a thought or glance was given into one another's direction. People were crying left and right for their beloved king who now took vacancy in the ground. Small talk was being spread about the malevolent queen who poisoned her husband.

“Thank the lord that you were at the festival Yoon-Gi. What would this town had done if your mother had poisoned you as well.” asked a tall brunette girl. “I don’t think I could stand to see someone as beautiful as you in a white coffin too.”

“This was not my mother’s doing.” replied Yoon-Gi with agitation in his voice. All he had heard through the whispering people was, what if he had been home.

What would have happened if Yoon-Gi had been home? Would he have been able to save them both or would he end up in the hard ground as well? For some reason this thought infuriated him even more at Jungkook. If he hadn’t of pressured him about going into town, he could have either saved his family's life or lost his own with them. Either way is a better option than what he was facing now. Whispers were coming from every direction. Small talk started to become not so small with all the mouth breathers filling up the void room. 

“Get out.” Mumbled Yoon-Gi. Only a few heads turned, but they ignored and continued onto their gossip. The King and Queen are dead and all these people care about are little white whispers. 

“Get the HELL out of my home!” Yelled Yoon-Gi at the top of his lungs. He was never a very loud person, but all this little talk was getting to his head. She only married him to kill him. The Queen was a terrorist. She was a monster. 

No one knew Yoon-Gi’s mother like he did himself. She was the most affectionately caring person he was lucky to know. Hearing these people talk ghost whispers about her made his hair raise on the back of his neck. Yoon-Gi let out an agitated sigh as he rubbed the risen hair on his neck. He sees all the dirty looks go his way. He knew he should have bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut, but self control was something he had forgotten to do in the past week.   
Watching people exit out of his house, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He knew that warmth all to well, the hand being his friend Jungkook.

“What the hell were you thinking?” says Jungkook softly as he pulls him closer, looking into Yoon-Gi’s eyes. 

“I don’t need a lecture from you right now.” mumble Yoon-Gi as he lifted his head to look up into Jungkook’s beautifully dark, brown eyes. 

“I get that you are hurting here, but you can’t lose it to these people. You are their next King and they will learn to resent you if you continue to act like this to them.” Jungkook said as he placed his other hand on Yoon-Gi’s shoulders, holding him firmly. 

“Do you not think that I don’t already fucking know that?” Yelled Yoon-Gi as he pushed Jungkook off of him. Everyone had already evacuated the house. All that was left was the tension between the two boys to fill the empty walls.

“I am sick and tired of you throwing your anger off on me! I am your best friend Yoon-Gi, not some disposable bag for you to throw around when you need to.” Huffed Jungkook, as he looked over to the man he loved with resentment.

“Who ever said you were my best friend?” was all Yoon-Gi managed to reply with. 

Jungkook began to walk closer to Yoon-Gi. Anger filled his body and mind. He knew Yoon-Gi didn’t mean what he said, but those words still stabbed Jungkook in the back as they echoed through his ears. He began to tighten his fists as he stepped closer to the shorter blonde boy in front of him. Yoon-Gi refused to break their gaze. He was not going to show his weakness that was causing him to say such things. 

“You were just some weak little kid that my father felt pity on. It’s not my fault that you became attached to me like some lost puppy. If you don’t wanna be a disposable bag, then stop acting like some.” Yoon-Gi said with a hint of a growl in his voice. 

Jungkook could feel his heart breaking slowly. It felt like two people lived in his chest and were pulling at both sides of his heart, and he must admit the pain was almost unbearable. Yoon-Gi knew that deep down what he was saying was not how he felt at all. Jungkook was his best friend. He would die if it meant Kook’s life would be spared, but these feelings have been pushed down in the moment. 

As Jungkook fully approached Yoon-Gi, he raised his hand up as if he was going to throw a punch. Yoon-Gi held his place as he waited for the fist to land into his face. He closed his eyes as a tear was on the brink of falling. He was so hurt and angry that he felt like he couldn’t live with himself. He then suddenly felt the warm embrace of Jungkook’s arms around him. His body was overall bigger than Yoon-Gi’s frail frame. Yoon-Gi felt his heart pick up the pace as Jungkook’s chest was pushed up to his own. He could hear the fast beating heartbeat of Jungkook’s, but the anger was still slowly eating Yoon-Gi alive. He used all of his might to try and push Jungkook off of him, but he was too weak in the moment. He pushed and shoved, but Jungkook tightened his grip. He believed that if he could show Yoon-Gi his love for him, maybe he would feel more at ease and stop saying such foul things.   
Yoon-Gi pushed one more time with all his might. He let out a frustrated scream as Jungkook’s body fell back into the golden mirror behind them. Jungkook was done with Yoon-Gi’s attitude. He ignored the pain he was just given, as he walked quickly up to Yoon-Gi and raised his fist. This time he had not intention of hugging him. He struck his fist viciously down onto Yoon-Gi’s soft face. His fist became wet with the tears that have been running from Yoon-Gi’s eyes. Jungkook stepped back as he held his newly bruised hand. A little trace of blood was on Yoon-Gi’s lip. He rose his arm and rubbed off the little bit of blood with his thumb. His eyes seemed to have turned a shade of red, as he grabbed one of the chairs that had been placed for the service that ended early. He screamed again as he threw the chair at Jungkook. Luckily, Jungkook had ducked in time, but this had caused the chair to smash the golden mirror he was previously standing in front of; a shard of glass falling down and slicing his cheek slightly. 

Jungkook froze as he looked up to Yoon-Gi who was panting. Yoon-Gi fell to his knees as he bursted into tears.   
“Get out of my life.” Said Yoon-Gi in a monotone voice.

“You don’t mean this… I know you don’t.” Replied Jungkook. “Come and get me when the Yoon-Gi I know is back.” He added as he stood up and brushed the glass shards off of him. He looked down at his love one more time before he made his way to the door.

Yoon-Gi sat on the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. He had regretted the last fifthteen minutes of his life. While Yoon-Gi looked voidly into the shattered mirror, he saw the reflection of what seemed to be a man. He looked back to see the face of the angelic Park Jimin he had laid eyes on a few days ago.

“I am sorry to barge in, but I just happened to hear your conversation with that boy and I figured you could use some real friends.” said Jimin as he walked closer to Yoon-Gi and knelt down behind him. He scooted as close to the boy as he could. Once his back was touching Yoon-Gi’s, he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his back. Yoon-Gi’s heart stopped as his eyes widened suddenly. He felt the soft hands that Jimin wrapped around his waist. Yoon-Gi looked down to see the boys beautifully small hands as they weaved into his own. He felt this sense of security and warmth, while this boy's body was engulfing him. 

“You will pull through… I believe you can.” Whispered Jimin. Yoon-Gi’s body shivered at the warm breath. He turned his head back slightly to see Jimin’s face that was now looking at his own. Yoon-Gi’s eyes met with his beautiful blue ones. He couldn’t stop taking in all the beauty this man had beheld. His eyes slowly managed to look down and see Jimin’s pink plump lips. How could anyone be made so perfectly. When his eyes drifted back up to Jimin’s, he began to move his head closer to the boy’s face. Jimin inches himself closer as he continued to stare into Yoon-Gi’s broken brown eyes. Yoon-Gi felt his cheeks began to heat up as he felt Jimin’s breath tickle his lips. They both slowly began to close there eyes as their lips drew to each other like magnets. 

“Aye Yoon-Gi, I see you met our friend Jimin!” Yelled J-Hope with excitement as he and the other boys entered from the kitchen. 

Yoon-Gi quickly pulled away as he opened his eyes to see his friends before him.


End file.
